Virgins
by IceCat-XMen
Summary: After the jet bit the dust, Bobby lost some of his memory and was reborn, leaving Kitty with a broken heart. As one, the return of Magneto and Hellfire caught the X-Men's attention. How will they withstand?
1. Chapter 1

**[Virgins]**

**Chapter 1**

**_Bobby's Point-Of-View_  
><strong>

I awoke with a blurry vision. A strong pain shot my head fast like a lightning. It was just for a second then, it was fine. I slowly curved my eyebrows into a deep frown before blinking my eyes for a couple of times. I found myself lying in a bed in a familiar room. I felt something was wrapped tight around my head. I touched it. It was soft like a cotton. I put up my left hand slowly, knowing that it was so heavy to raise since it was coated by uh... A strange hard thing. I stared at it. It wasn't interesting at all. I calmly sat up and glanced around the room. Again, it was familiar. I knew this place. I really knew. The room was as if like forcing me to remember something. Did I need to? Maybe, not. I swung my legs out of the warm blanket. I rested my soles on the cold floor. I looked at my feet fingers and clenched them, making cracking sounds.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I tilted my head. Crack. It was a relief. I took in a deep breath. I carefully, stood up. I looked down at my body. I was in a dull colored shirt and long pants. It didn't matter. Now, why am I feeling weak? My head was pretty heavy, even my bones. I started my steps toward a familiar object. I wanted to know how do I look like. And spontaneously, I went to it. Really? I didn't get it why. I got there and whoa... Terrible. I spotted some red lines painted on my face and a couple of them at my neck. I touched one of them on my neck. Ow, wow. That hurt. I noticed my forehead was covered by a white cloth. I thought... It was a style and so, I let it be. I pressed my fingers against a purple stain under my right eye. Shoot. It wasn't a stain. That hurt as well.

I figured out myself; I had a brown hair, slightly curly, blue eyes, kind off good-looking face together with-.. I jumped with my eyes fixing on the door. Someone just entered. I was sure. I was. It didn't sound like a door swinging and still, I could feel it. Someone was near to me. So near. Abruptly, I felt a squishy stuff resting on my shoulder. I spun around to see an angelic face of a young girl, standing with those exotic eyes staring at me. In some such way, my heart melted. Haha, that was strange. She tucked some of her disturbing brunette shoulder-lengthed hair behind her ear and offered me a pleasant smile. I took it back - A lovely smile. Uh-oh. I caught myself staring at her lips. I stared back up into her brown eyes. I slowly drew my lips into a grin, running my fingers through my own hair.

She caressed my cheek with her soft palm. It was gentle. She called me with the name 'Bobby'. It sounded usual and I was sort of comfortable with it, though. I wasn't sure how to start a reply. She told me she thought I was dead. I kept my lips sealed. A tear rolled down her cheek, slowly. I didn't get her. She, then, leaned in and kissed me on the lips. That was... Straightforward? I could see her eyes were tightly closed. She was enjoying the kiss. Maybe she was expecting me to return it. Fine, I returned it, keeping my eyes staring down at her. Suddenly, a cold water leaked down from my eye. My face was getting warmer and my eyes were burning. I was crying. I could feel my heart was bloomed; Alive again. The kiss and the girl made me like this; Crying for no reason. Somehow, I didn't know why but I yearned for it. I felt like I had been craving for it for a long time. I didn't understand.

She, finally pulled away. Her eyes were reddish. I wiped her tears away, gently before wiping mine. "I don't know why but I missed you. It was only like four days you were in coma", she told me, letting out a soft trembling giggle. I knew she couldn't stand the sadness and happiness. Me too. I beamed when she kissed me. She rubbed her eyes, "Let's not be emotional", she gave me an erubescent smile. "You couldn't step your foot on Russia's land, unfortunately", she added, messing up my hair in a playful way. I had an awkward smile, "What was I supposed to do there?". She laughed, slightly, "Don't you remember? Aww, maybe you're too tired. And... Kind off reboot", she laughed again. I chuckled but humorless. This was getting more complicated. "What's your name, may I ask?", I asked her, politely. "It's iceman's kitten", she went closer to me and threw her arms around my neck, "Your Kitty", she smirked at me. I slowly put her hands down, "Bobby's my name? Kitty?", I frowned.

A white haired woman dashed in, in a sudden. I turned to her, still frowning. She had a white hair but she was having a younger face. The woman came closer to me and gave me a hug, "Welcome back, Iceman", she said, pulling her arms away. This was getting more scarier. "Does he remember you?", she whispered to uh... Kitty. Though, it was audible. The brown haired girl rolled her shoulders a bit, "I think he needs some time?". I started to panic. A bald man on wheels, entered the room. He was smartly dressed in a grey coat matched with grey pants. He looked serious to me. "Storm, step aside for me, please?", he spoke up. The white haired woman, Storm, moved aside, letting the bald guy wheeling forward to me. "Easy, child", he placed his two fingers; index finger and the middle finger, lightly against the side of his own forehead. He closed his eyes like it was important.

I felt something was 'bothering' my mind. Something just broke into my mind. A slight pain shot into my head. "Argh..", I closed my eyes, tightly. The pain got stronger; It was overwhelming. I held my head with both of my hands, "What's happening?", I winced. "Stop it", Kitty demanded the bald old-man. It was her voice. I caught it, although, I was closing my eyes. So he caused all this? I dropped down to my knees, screaming as a beg to stop. The wheeled-man put his hand down, slowly. Finally. That was tiring. I rose up to my feet, breathing heavily. "Is he an alien?", I exclaimed in anger. "Charles? It didn't work?", Storm, I guessed, asked the wheel-man with a low tone. An auburn haired woman walked in with a doctor coat on, "I told you. He lost his memory and won't remember all of us. He was reborn", she, or MacTaggert said. The tag on her white coat could be her surname. Anyways... What was she talking about?

"He, now, could only remember about himself, his mutation and his family. I could only brought that memory back. He "doesn't" know about the jet-crash and how he got here", Charles, I was sure, spoke with a serious tone in his voice. I was sick of this, "Where am I?", I asked them, impatiently. "The Lab", Kitty replied me, softly. Storm let out a deep sigh with a look at me, then, she turned to Kitty, "I'm sorry, Kitty", she whispered, sadly before walking out of the room together with Charles and MacTaggert. The door was closed.

We decided to have a sit and had a little chat about ourselves. When an awkward silence fell, she broke it by asking me, "Don't you remember me, Bobby?", she was sitting by the bed which I was sitting on. I gazed at her for a long time before answering her, "Sorry but I don't know you, Pryde", I told her. Her face expression turned bleak, I noticed. She looked down at her hands in her laps, letting her beautiful hair flow down, covering her face. I could hear sniffing sounds. It was hers. I lowered my head, just wondering if I could get the chance to see her face, "You okay?", I asked her with a faint tone.

She inhaled a deep breath and slowly looked up at me with her pinkish nose; giving me a fake warm smile. I frowned, slightly, "Why are you crying?" "Oh, I'm just-..", she quickly wiped her tears, "..- Happy that you're safe", she continued. "Your left wrist is in recovery. You broke your wrist. Just telling you, if you wonder why it was casted", she changed the subject. I nodded, staring down at the cast. She sniffed again, "And you have a big cut on your head. So don't even try to unwrap the bandage", she gave me a cute smirk. She stood up, "Later, Iceman", she grinned, brightly. I smiled at her as I watched her leave.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the review! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Kitty's Point-of-View**_

Moira was right. Bobby would forget almost everything... And he doesn't remember me at all. I thought, by having a small chat about ourselves, he would remember but he turned out to call me 'Pryde'.

I stepped into my room, shutting the door behind me and locked it. I walked over to my bed and sat on it with my bleak heart. Spontaneously, I broke down into tears. Bobby and I... We had been together for five years. We were so happy, I couldn't tell. We never broke up. He promised not to leave me and he knew I would do the same thing too. Picture this, I was only fourteen when I fell for him. The time elapsed so fast that I was nineteen while he was twenty-four, now. I loved him so much. I still did. Never thought this would happen to him.

I lied in my bed, resting my head in my pillow with both of my legs propped up. I got my eyes staring at the plain ceiling. I remembered back what had happened:

_"Don't forget me", she held his hand tight, making their way to the jet. He chuckled, "Of course, I won't", his lips drew a smirk. They stopped their steps when they meet the jet. They turned to face each other. She gazed into his blue eyes, curving a soft smile in her face, "I'd be missing you, Bobby. Give me an Eskimo kiss!", she let out a small giggle. They had an Eskimo kiss before he replied her, "I'd be missing you more, kitten", he had a wide grin. He then, angled forward and gave her a long tender kiss on the lips. "I'd be missing those lips too", Bobby added as he pulled away, ogling her. Kitty hit his chest with her fist in a playful way, "Snap that out", she chortled._

_"Drake!", the X-Men's Nightcrawler's voice echoed from the Blackbird jet. His blue skinned arm was waving high in the air as a signal of calling Iceman. Bobby turned his head to his girlfriend from Kurt, "It's time". She held his neck meanwhile, standing on her cute toes and brought her face close to his jaw, "I love you" , she kissed his jaw, lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. He buried his face in her neck in affection, "I love you more, Kitty". "Be careful", she whispered in his ear, softly. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes, cautiously, "I forbid you to worry about me", he murmured. A sad smirk in his face was clearly shown. They broke the embracement with difficulty. Bobby made his way into the jet while Kitty watched him leave with an uneasy heart. The Blackbird jet flew away, swiftly._

That was memorable. I turned my position of lying to face the wall. I curled up into a ball like a shivering baby. I closed my eyes, slowly and remembered back the tragedy told by Piotr as he got back from Russia:

_"We were about to land on Russia, but then, we all heard some shooting sounds came from behind. We felt a bit uncomfortable, though. I saw some rockets passing by the round window next to me. When I was about to open my mouth to warn, a forceful pressure hit our Blackbird's exhaust duct. The anxiety in our spirits grew. We spontaneously, stumbled out of the jet with the parachute pack stuck to our back. We, then, pulled the parachute when it was the time and we were all fine. But it was difficult to get rid of the shooting rockets and lasers. We saw the jet, exploding with flames wrapped around it, at speed. It was Hellfire. It was their plan to **meet** us in Russia to kill us in the air. It wasn't supposed to be like that. They've betrayed us. Shockingly, Kit, a rocket shot through Bobby's parachute, unfortunately. I saw it burning. We all saw it. Bobby quickly slipped his arms out from the parachute pack and tried to ice-slide to land. He made it but just before he could reach the ground, a laser shot the slide behind him, which was breaking it and made him fall. He was twirling in the air and we noticed his head hit the ground, hard. His body was rolled over. His eyes were closed and his head was bleeding, furiously. And... Hope he'll get well soon. Sorry, Kitty", Colossus rested a hand on Kitty Pryde's shoulder, comfortingly._

I tossed and turned... I turned to face the ceiling back again. I thought about Professor Xavier's deal with Shaw:

_"You can't do that, Sebastian Shaw", Professor Xavier warned the leader of Hellfire Club through the phone. "And I won't let the weak humans cure my children, no more", Shaw's deep voice echoed. "I do feel the same way, Shaw. I can help you. I'll have a talk about this with Worthington", Professor coaxed him. "You are a sloth, Charles. Time passes by and mutants would get cured, briskly around the world. Do you want that, Charles?", Shaw was clearly mad. "Of course, I don't and I won't let that happen, from, now on", Professor was about to open his mouth again to continue, Shaw cut it off, "Listen, some of my members are cured by the freaks out there. Worthington is insane, can't you see? He now, invented new small gadgets which could sense us mutants around whenever we got close to them. He sold that to the homo sapiens. And he still does. He isn't satisfied with that, he secretly sells the cures. They'd give us some shots of the permanent-cure when their gadget alerts them. Their brilliant plan is to destroy us. Don't you remember the deal we had with Worthington? He promised to leave us, civilly. We, us all, mutants wanted to be free too. Are you telling me that you're taking this case easily? We gave them another chance... They wasted it like spitting", he finally stopped. His heavy fierce breath was crackling through the phone. Professor was out of words. It took him for a moment to reply, "Can we talk about this, peacefully? I want to meet you. Where are you?". "Petrozavodsk in Russia", Shaw spoke with a low tone. "On our way. But listen to me, carefully, Shaw... Killing will not bring you peace", advised, Professor Xavier. "Thanks for the warning, Charles", Shaw snorted in disgust. "We had a deal, don't you forget that", Professor Xavier reminded the Hellfire's leader._

We should never trust Sebastian Shaw. He falsified the deal with Professor. Maybe, it wasn't. The Hellfire made their plan after the call. No wonder, Professor didn't warn the mutants in the Blackbird to leave earlier since his mind was controlled by Emma Frost. This was an added fuel to fire.

Shaw just escaped.

**[To Be Continued...]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review. :D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Virgins]**

**Chapter 3**

Professor Xavier winced in the act of taking the Cerebro off his head. He held his head, putting away the Cerebro with another hand. He made his way out from the room with a slight frown. "Where are they?", Alex Summers walked over. "Five days she has been controlling my mind, including today. But I've tried my best. I managed to search for the location. If I'm not mistaken, they're in Ukraine", Professor nodded once. "If you're not mistaken?", Danielle Moonstar joined. She was curious. Professor turned to look at Moonstar, "I hope Emma's not fooling me, no more"

* * *

><p>He pressed the phone against his ear, "You caught me escaping, Charles?". "Why would you attack us?", Professor Xavier frowned. "Wasting my time waiting for you, X-Men to arrive was tiring. Mutants are dying", Shaw replied him. Professor let out a sigh, calmly, "You're such an impatient man. From New York to Petrozavodsk would take us for about 9 hours". "We can't picture how many of us in the world will be cured, killing their mutations. This is all because of you, Charles. You're too soft to humans", Shaw gritted his teeth in anger. "Some of my mutants are stopping the sells. Now, will you not move from where you are? We need to talk. We, X-Men, are coming there to Ukraine", Professor told him with a serious tone. Shaw raised an eyebrow, "You knew where we are?". "Your dear Emma Frost isn't that strong", Professor's voice echoed from Shaw's phone. Shaw turned to look at Emma Frost with his narrowed eyes, not answering Professor Xavier. "You didn't tell me, Emma?", Shaw's eyebrows were curved into a deep frown. Emma looked away, anxiously. She was ready for a lecture.<p>

As Professor heard who was Shaw speaking to, he didn't waste no time and straightforwardly warned Shaw, "Stay where you are, Shaw", Professor ended the call.

* * *

><p>"Shadowcat, we really need you this time. We're out of great mutants. Bobby is not coming and same goes to Warren since they're in recovery. Alex and Moonstar would replace them", Logan seriously informed Kitty. "Where are we going?", she inquired. "<strong>Odesa<strong>,** Ukraine**".

* * *

><p>She folded her clothes and slipped them into her traveling bag, piece by piece. She straightened up to see a framed-photo of her with her boyfriend. Or maybe her ex. She wondered if she could ever get back to him again. She would love Bobby to remember her. She didn't trust what had Moira explained to her about Bobby's limited memory but she knew Moira would never tell a lie.<p>

She snapped it out. She looked down to zip the bag and setteled it down to the floor. She was in her mutant suit with red lines. Her hair was left untied and she was perfect. She exited her room and went straight to his room; pulling along her travelling bag. She knocked the door. There was no answer. She stood the wheeled-bag aside. She rested her ear against it and heard nothing. She slowly stepped in by phasing through the door. She saw Bobby was sleeping in his bed, soundly.

It shattered her heart everytime she sees the one that would never remember her again. She went over and kneeled down by the bed. She leaned forward to rest her elbows in the bed next to his left arm. She stared into his closed eyes. She really wanted to tell him that she still loved him. She ran her fingers, softly through his hair; holding the tears which started to fill up her eyes. She bit her own lower-lip and swallowed, hard. Her heart started to burn into sadness. She hoped everything would be fine with her; along the journey to Ukraine and back so that she could see him again. She lowered her head to give him a tender kiss at the cheek. Her cascading brunette hair touched his skin. She, then, rested her forehead on his, gently with a tear dripped to his eyelid. She couldn't stand the pain. She would be missing him more than he could ever imagine... And poorly, he wouldn't imagine it.

She smoothed his hair once again before she brought herself into a stand. She wiped her tears with a sniff, making her way out from the room with a mournful feeling. She took her bag and went away to the jet that awaited her.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**[Virgins]**

**Chapter 4**

He stepped out from the room, pulling along the knob behind him; shutting the door. His face looked fiery with the sneer and the frown. A bright beam shot his extremely white hair. He was smartly dressed in a black office tuxedo wear with a tie. He was the creator of the cures and gadgets, Warren Worthington Jr.; Warren's father. He traveled his eyes all over the office, side to side; looking at his flabbergasted workers. The workers could do nothing but sealed their lips. "Who stopped the sells of the cures?", he inquired. Not a person answered . "Answer me!", he exclaimed. "The mutants, sir", a voice of a man was heard. "From which side?"

"The X-Men, sir. The guards were cuffed by them"

He snorted in disgust, "Did you know... Each stores are guarded by securities with machine guns loaded by permanent bullet-cures", Worthington wandered around the office. Slowly, like taking his own sweet time. "When a bullet appears in a mutant's body, the bullet would disperse into a liquid that would attack their cells. And they're cured", he stopped his steps when he met the man who answered him earlier. "Why didn't they just shoot them?", he hit his palm, hard on the man's table. The sound echoed the whole floor. "T- They are powerful and fast, sir. The guards couldn't stop them", he replied him stuttered, fixing his big glasses. Worthington turned to look away, "They have no rights", he said under his breath.

The Blackbird's flat bridge stretched down to touch the land of Odesa. Warm air was blown in, running through the standing mutants' hair. The ray of light impacted their skin. Their eyes were sparkling, beautifully; showing their true iris colors beamed by the biggest star. Professor Xavier wheeled down, unhurriedly followed by his mutants. The weather was fine but the place was quiet. The bald man gazed around the city, appearing a deep frown in his brows. His mutants behind, were startled when they found not a person walking around. "What happened?", Moonstar blinked her eyes. It was hard for her to believe. Unexpectedly, they saw a young boy, parking his bicycle in front of a house with a wary expression clearly shown in his face. He wasn't that far from the X-Men and the Blackbird. An arm was seen stretched out from one of the house's windows, waving madly toward the boy. "Shvydko!", a woman's voice was heard from the house. The boy glared at the mutants before dashing in.

"Find Shaw", Professor Xavier demanded.

The metal door was knocked once. No one seemed to open the door. The metal door started to have dents everywhere. All of a sudden , the metal door transformed into a big metal ball. People in the office were stunned. They stood up and stared at it in awe. Later, the metal ball moves in forward rapidly, crashing through desks, computers and drawers. The floor was a chaos; Seeing people running, documents flying, papers lying on the ground. The ball finally ended its life when it went straight to the window glass and stumbled out through it.

An old man with a dark red colored helmet on, walked into the office together with his mutants behind. The helmeted man stretched an arm out toward an escaping worker. The worker's wristwatch was tightened, hard around his wrist. His hand was settled up high in the air then, his body was carried up, floating like underwater. The man groaned in pain at his wrist. "Where's Worthington Jr.?", the helmeted man asked him with a deep tone in his voice. "H-He walked out before you guys barged in", the worker winced. "Which way?", the old man inquired, impatiently. The worker pointed his index finger toward his left side and screamed as he heard his wrist bone cracked into a break. The cold sober faced man loosen the metal wristwatch, letting the worker fall harshly to the ground. "Mutants, get Worthington", he beseeched.

Alex Summers wandered around the silent city as his duty was to protect the place and won't let Ukrainians panic. Same went to Shadowcat and Cannonball. All these three were separated to guard the big city from harm.

He glanced all around him with a grim face. He made sure he won't miss a thing or trouble will be caused; which would be a huge mistake. He walked down the street, calmly with his eyes kept in view. He stopped his steps when he heard a boy grunting in pain. The boy kept babbling in Ukrainian and wouldn't stop wincing. Alex was sure that the noises came from the alley. Abruptly, a voice of a girl was heard, replying the boy with a worried tone. Alex jogged up to the alley an peered in. He saw a teenage boy was badly injured at his forearm. Blood kept bleeding out, furiously. Alex turned to look at the platinum blonde haired teenage girl who was kneeling next to the lying boy on the ground. She took the weak boy's arm, slowly and placed her palm on his wide cut at the forearm. A white bright glow appeared in her hand. Alex watched her intently, wondering what was she doing. She pulled away her hand and the cut was gone. His forearm was healed. The boy sat up, carefully and studied his forearm.

Alex stepped in without hesitation. He really knew the girl was a mutant. The boy narrowed his eyes at him, "Ne treba!", the boy stood up and urged the girl to run off. "No!", Alex tried to chase after her but was punched by the boy in the face. "Zalyshte", the boy stretched an arm out and a strong energy pushed Alex away out of the alley. The girl hid behind a garbage bin with terrified tears, watching her friend. She didn't want to leave him. She wished she could give him a help.

Alex was thrown and fell on his back, harshly. He groaned, "Listen, I know you're scared but I'm a good mutant, looking for mutants like you both", he rose up to his feet. The boy's eyebrows were curved into a deep frown, "Prove it", he said. His Ukrainian accent was clearly audible. Alex trapped his big round gadget on his suit. "Show me your power", he insisted. "My power? No, I can't, little guy. It's a powerful beam", Alex paused for a moment, stepping forward, "If I wasn't a mutant, why would I wear this such suit?", he continued, smirking. The boy looked at him up and down, just to make sure if there was a weapon. Alex fixed his eyes on the hiding girl, "Get her back here" The boy spun around and called her name. Slowly, she stood up. Her beautiful shoulder length-ed hair was blown by the cold wind, "Spravdi?", she asked, gazing at Alex with an uneasy feeling. "Spravdi", the boy nodded once, taking her hand as she came over. Alex gave them a warm smile, "This way", he made his way out from the alley followed by the teenagers. Alex looked back over his shoulder, "You've a pretty sister, by the way" "You mean, my girlfriend", the boy glimpsed at him with a grumpy face. "Oh...", Alex turned his head away. It took him a few seconds to answer, "Oops?", he snickered, tauntingly.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

-Location: Westchester, New York ~ 8:17 A.M

The old man ran as fast as he could. Loud steps were heard from behind, following and threatening the anxious man to run faster; knowing that he was guilty. His heart was pounding and sweats started to drip from his head. Turning to left... Right... Running through the crowded ways. As a small explosion appeared behind him, he was thrown forward and landed harshly on the ground. Other workers ran and jumped over him; seemed to ignore him. A blue furry hand was lent before his eyes. He looked up to see X-Men's Beast trying to help him. He coughed hard before he took the mutant's hand and got back on his feet.

Magneto walked over in a quite fast speed with his cloak blown backwards by the pressure. He stopped his steps when he saw Worthington Jr. was safe with Beast and Colossus. Magneto stretched his arm out toward a metal knob and it spontaneously popped out from the door. The knob transformed into a pointy knob which was sharp. It flew straight rapidly like a bullet toward Worthington Jr. Before it went through Worthington Jr.'s skin, Colossus pushed the old man backwards, replacing his place. The pointy knob was reflected back to Magneto by Colossus's metal arm. Colossus turned his arm back into normal since Magneto could bend his arm in anytime. Magneto stopped the flying knob like as if it was telekinesis. From just a knob, he duplicated it into hundreds. When he was about to shoot the X-Men with the bullets made by him, loud gunshots were heard.

All of the knob-bullets held by him dropped in synchronize. His arm was stoned, his eyes were kept opened, had a shocked expression on his face. He fell down to his knees and collapsed. Beast found out a few of permanent cures were shot at the back of Magneto's. He turned to look at the unexpected shooter and gave him a nod. Psylocke, an Asian faced woman with purple streaks ran in and gritted her teeth in anger to see her leader was lying unconscious. She knelt down next to him and held his arm. She gave the X-Men a stern stare before she disappeared into purple smoke together with Magneto.

Beast pressed the bluetooth against his ear, "Worthington's safe". "Good. Guard the place", a voice from Ukraine, Storm answered him.

* * *

><p>-Location: Odessa, Ukraine ~ 3:33 PM<p>

Professor Xavier wheeled forward to the lonely bridge accompanied by Ororo Monroe and Kurt Wagner. Professor's guardians wouldn't stop traveling their eyes around the place, cautiously with head turning side to side. Except for him, who was on the wheels, he kept his eyes straight. He looked calm but his feeling was way more different; worried. If only Shaw listened to his advice, everything wouldn't change like this. Now, that Ukrainians were terrified of Hellfire Club.

They stopped walking as Shaw and his red skinned mutant abruptly appeared in front of them; just a few steps away from the innocents. The red smoke of Azazel's was left surrounded, waving around their bodies like waters in the air. "Searching for me is such a waste", Shaw showed his arrogant face.

"Because I couldn't read your mutants mind to know where you all are", Professor's eyebrows were curved into a frown.

"Yeah, because Emma affected your lovely mind each time you wanted to read my fellas' mind. Unlike me... This-", he tapped his strong silvered helmet with a finger for twice, "-... Is my protector. A new one was made after your _kind_ best friend took it from me when we were in my crashed submarine on the island. Remember you stopped the time, Erik wanted to kill me, eh? Using that coin that I gave him when he was little, whatsoever... But he listened to you not to kill me and ended up stealing my helmet", Shaw ended his sentence.

Professor Xavier let out a deep sigh.

"And has own team right after he took my protector away. You thought he'd be one of your followers. Look what he _is_ now, another disaster of yours. Double of _my_ disaster, you could say", Shaw added.

"I couldn't force him to after my way and never will. It was what he wanted", Professor paused for a moment, "I'm here not to talk about the past... You threatened Ukrainians, didn't you? Not to wander around or they'll be killed?", he asked.

"That's right", Shaw nodded once with proud.

"Stop it, Shaw", Professor told him.

"I'll start my journey from Ukraine, then to Slovakia, Poland and make a tour around the world. This world will not be seeing a homo sapient anymore-"

"You can't do that!", Storm cut him off.

"Humans are stubborn", he glanced at Storm, "Worthington Jr. made a deal to leave us mutants live with peace. Unless if we attacked them. They spitted the deal and secretly sell the cures to destroy us while we didn't hurt them", Shaw turned to look at Charles, "You're just too _over_ kind, Charles"

"They need to live too", Nightcrawler spoke up.

"It's clear as water that we're innocents and not them", Azazel protested.

_**An absolute silence fell between them...**_

"Beast and my other mutants are guarding Worthington Jr.'s place to avoid riots and plus, my mutants have got Worthington Jr.", Charles broke it off. "Now that I have to get back to Westchester to talk to him, Cannonball and Havok would be staying here to calm Ukrainians down and tell them not to be scared but to get hold of themselves-..", Charles couldn't finish his words when suddenly Shaw held the bald man's throat and squeezed it slightly, lifting him up from his wheelchair. "You think I would follow your orders? Maybe after you die, Charles", Shaw narrowed his eyes.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Virgins] **

* * *

><p><strong>To imsuchanut: <strong>This story would be having a lot of chapters. This isn't about Bobby & Kitty's love story but it's about the adventure too. In this chapter, there's a slight of BobbyxKitty scene. Thank you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

He teleported behind Shaw and choked him by wrapping an arm around his throat, tightly. He stabbed Shaw with his knife in the chest, quickly before Shaw could even absorb the energy. Shaw was frozen. He finally let go of Professor's throat, dropping him to fall hard on the ground. Professor Xavier gasped for air, holding his soaring throat while Shaw collapsed. His blood was bleeding, furiously from his left chest which was the place of the heart. He started to breathe slowly and he was already weak. He couldn't do a thing except for keeping his eyes in view. Azazel teleported in front of Nightcrawler with his arm held high to stab his own son. Before the knife could go through Nightcrawler's skin, a strike of lightning attacked Azazel; throwing him a mile away from the distance. His body was still visible to see and but he was unconscious.

Storm helped their leader up and sat him slowly on his special wheelchair. They watched Shaw slowly die. Professor sighed in sympathy. Nightcrawler bent down to close Shaw's eyes, "We should go", Nightcrawler suggested, standing up straight.

"Don't forget about us"

A woman with a white outfit walked in accompanied by another mutant with tattoos on her back and arms.

* * *

><p>He made his way towards a blonde haired man in X-Men suit. His long brown hair that touched the back of his neck was blown backwards by the mad wind. The blonde squinted his eyes to know who was walking towards himself. As the brown haired man came closer, his face was visible. Cannonball's eyes were widen. He knew that man. It was Riptide. Riptide was looking calm although, he was meeting up with his enemy. Besides, he was smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Never forget Shaw's muties", Angel Salvadore walked forward to Storm, unsheathing her wings from her skin, revealing her black beautiful wings. Nightcrawler clamped Professor's hand and teleported into their X-Jet. "We'll be right back", he told Professor before teleporting back to the place. He took his stance. "Over our dead bodies", Emma Frost transformed into her crystal form. Storm took a deep breath, opening her arms wide and slowly, she was lifted up by the invisible air manipulated by herself. Without wasting any more time, Nightcrawler took out his swords as he teleported behind Emma and stabbed Emma's back but Emma had the chance to turn around and defend herself. Angel flapped her wings and floated in the air. She flew straight to Storm and was ready to spit out a poisonous ball. Storm hit a strike towards Angel yet, Angel avoided the strike.<p>

* * *

><p>Cannonball drew a deep frown in his eyebrows before he flew straight to Riptide by releasing his thermochemical energy. He attacked Riptide, smashing him through the walls. He landed on his feet with his clenched fists. Riptide stood up slowly and wiped away the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. He lifted both of his hands, bringing some air to surround half of his body from the waist down. As the air thickened into a tornado, he brought himself forward to punch his enemy in the face for a lot of times before he gave Cannonball a punch to the ground. As soon as Cannonball got back on his feet, Riptide created small tornadoes in his hands. Just before Cannonball could move away, the tornadoes grew bigger in Riptide's hands and they started to surround Cannonball. He was trapped in the big tornado. The tornado was raging and it made Cannonball twirling around in the air.<p>

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler teleported for couple of times around Emma from different angles which confused her. In the next second, he teleported in front of Emma and punctured Emma's crystal stomach with both of his swords. Her body started to shatter. Whole of her body broke into little pieces in a blink of an eye.<p>

Angel couldn't stop spitting her ice-fire balls out from her mouth and kept attacking Storm, expertly. When a poisonous ball perched on Storm's arm, a strike of a lightning got out from her palms, spontaneously and it struck Angel right in the arm which of course, she was electrocuted.

* * *

><p>"Stop it!", Shadowcat yelled as she jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, chocking him with her arms. Riptide struggled to pull her arms away from his throat and didn't care to control the huge tornado that used to trap Cannonball anymore. Cannonball was dashed down to the ground as the tornado vanished. She cracked Riptide's neck, harshly before she landed on the ground on her feet and stepped away, offering a space for him to collapse.<p>

Havok, together with the Ukrainian mutants ran in from nowhere with their flabbergasted face expressions. "I was about to help you but you turned out to kill him earlier", Havok smirked, breathing heavily because of the running. "That was awesome, Kitty", Cannonball grinned. "Thanks, Sam", she gave him a nod with a smile. "Other Hellfires that we need to kill?", Havok asked. "I suppose not", Shadowcat shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"We should get back to Westchester", Nightcrawler told Storm. Storm nodded and pressed her bluetooth against her ear, "Do you need help there?".<p>

"Nope. Everything's fine here", Havok responded.

"Good. Meet you all in the jet", Storm ended the call.

* * *

><p>She strolled into the mansion and was greeted by her friends. Big hugs were given, friendly kisses and questions started to overwhelm. She gave them a huge grin, answering their curious questions. Most of them were about the mission. She couldn't finish answering when suddenly a familiar voice called her name. She noticed an arm was held high in the air as a signal of telling her that he was there somewhere in the crowd. She blinked her eyes and walked through the people until she met the owner of the voice. She was stunned as she saw the unforgettable face. He gave her a pleasant grin and opened his arms wide; pulling her into a warm embrace. "Nice job, Kitty", he murmured in her ear. She hesitantly threw her arms around his body, returning the hug. Her head was pressed against his chest, "Thanks, Bobby", she closed her eyes with a slight frown. She felt like years she hadn't feel that such comfortable embrace. It bloomed her heart to have a hug from him back again since it had been a week.<p>

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review. :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**[Virgins]**

**Chapter 7**

_The Next Day_

Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York ~ 2:28 PM

She fixed the position of her lab coat that covered her body. She fixed her safety glasses and pulled her gloves in keeping them neatly wrapped around her fingers. She picked up two lab beakers filled with different colors and poured them together into an erlenmeyer flask. As the colors mixed, she snatched her pen and wrote something down on her notebook. Since she was alone in the chemistry lab, a relief flowed through her veins because of the peaceful silence. But then, a knock was heard. She closed the book and spun around to see a man with his left wrist casted, walking in with his right hand held onto the knob, pulling the door shut.

"Need accompany?", he gave her a civil smile. She let out a soft giggle, "Honestly, no", she took off her safety glasses with a taunting smirk. He chuckled, "So, you love to hang out in here?", he gazed around the room. She nodded once, "Yeah. Well, it's actually not a _hang out_. I was studying chemistry", she took off her gloves and coat. He walked towards a stool which was settled next to the girl leaning against the lab table and butted on it. "I heard you killed Riptide", he grinned. She had a slight blush, "Yeah". "I must say you're amazing. Although, you're just... 5 foot-..." "Don't you dare", she cut him off, giving him a playful nudge in the arm. He laughed, "Just being real, you know", he ruffled her hair which he made it messy. "Hey!", she cackled and combed her hair with her own fingers before she took out her hair band from her pocket to tie it up. Sooner when she was about to tie up her hair, she felt his hand wrapped around her wrist; stopping her. She was startled, "Yes?", she raised an eyebrow. He smirked, "You look cuter with your hair left untied", he brought her hand down. She blinked her eyes with a bitter smile curved in her lips. It was hard for her to believe that it was the same sentence as the _old him_ had told her when they first met six years ago. Her heart went blue like a wilting flower. She remained silence.

"Kitty?", Bobby called her name when he caught her staring at him for a long time. She snapped it out and quickly looked down at her feet. "You okay?", he tilted his head to the side trying to catch her face covered by her beautiful cascading hair. She glanced back up at him, "Yes, I am", she faked a wide grin. He frowned slightly with his blue eyes staring into her exotic ones. He wondered what was she thinking about. He noticed that she had been acting weird since he woke up from coma. She seemed serene but he knew that behind those brown eyes she was hiding something from him and she wouldn't just reveal it easily.

They spontaneously turned to look at the door as they heard the door creaked. They saw a platinum blonde haired teenage girl opening the door, slowly. "Oh, sorry", before she could pull the door closed, she heard Kitty's voice calling her name. She stared at them, cautiously. "Come on in. Don't be shy", Kitty insisted. The blonde walked in hesitantly and shut the door behind her. Kitty walked towards her, taking her wrist and went back to Bobby, pulling her along. "She's a new mutant here. She's got a wonderful power, you know", Kitty told Bobby with a grin. Bobby raised his eyebrows at Kitty, impressed; before turning his head to smile at the blonde, "Really?". The Ukrainian faced girl blushed. "The name's Robert. What's yours?", he asked. "I'm Lukina Yeliashkevych. It's nice to meet you, Robert", she replied him with a Ukrainian accent, tucking some of her unusual white colored hair behind her ear before holding out a hand towards him for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lukina", he took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckle, lightly. "Call me Bobby", he said, giving her a seductive gaze. Lukina's pale cheeks glowed red.

Kitty Pryde cleared her throat, cutting off his gaze, "So Lukina, maybe you could heal Bobby's broken wrist?", she faked a friendly smile. Lukina took his left hand and clamped it. "We should take off the cast first, I guess?", Bobby suggested. Lukina shook her head with a soft smile. "It may hurt a bit", she placed her other hand on his cast and in the next second, both of her palms were filled with white bright beams. Bobby frowned when he felt his wrist was having a slight pain. Kitty studied his hand, intensely with a serious expression shown in her face. He winced in pain, seconds after when a crack was heard from his wrist. Kitty was a bit shocked about it but she kept her lips sealed because she knew Lukina was doing a right thing.

Lukina pulled away her hands, "You're healed". Bobby froze his own cast through his left arm and turned the cast into dusts. He clenched his left fist as he studied it, carefully. He twisted his wrist, slightly, "It really worked!", he had a wide grin. "Thanks", he gave her a charming smirk. She nodded once with a bashful smile in her face. A strong envy feeling flowed through Kitty's veins, turbulently. She was exasperated with the way Bobby treated Lukina.

She was scared of losing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile..<strong>._

Location: Worthington Jr.'s Work Place - Westchester, New York ~ 2:57 PM

He took his seat in front of a wheeled old man and greeted him with a handshake. The bald man rest his back against his wheelchair, "How are you today, Mr. Worthington Jr.?". "I'm feeling good and yourself, Xavier?" "I'm doing well, thank you...", Professor paused for a moment before he asked, "Shall I start?". Worthington Jr. gave him a nod, "Please" "May I ask why would you sell the cures individually?", Professor was curious to know. It took seconds for him to reply, "That's a tough one", he let out a nervous chuckle. Professor smiled in amusement, "I think I already know why". "Listen, don't get it wrong. I was trying to help terrified humans" "By killing mutants?"

An absolute silence fell between them. Worthington Jr. couldn't answer him.

"We've made a deal and you've promised us. What happened to it?", Professor said, calmly, "We gave humans peace and why can't they return it?"

Worthington Jr. remained silent. He couldn't catch words to reply.

"Then, I must say you have falsified the deal"

Worthington Jr. let out a sigh with guilty, "I'm sorry. Please... Forgive me", his voice was trembling in fright.

Professor smiled, "No need to feel sorry. We just wanted you to know that you were having a wrong plan"

Worthington Jr. gave him a grin with an uneasy feeling. "Well, will you stop selling the cures?", Professor held out a hand. Worthington Jr. glanced down at his hand then turned to look up at him back again, "Yes, I will stop selling the cures", he agreed by shaking Professor Xavier's hand with a nod.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**[Virgins]**

**Chapter 8**

Location: Rhodope Mountains, Greece - 1:09 PM

He walked unhurriedly through the forest while traveling his eyes, side to side in caution. He stopped his steps when he met a small hill. He hiked up the hill before he knelt down on a knee and rubbed his palms against the forest floor. He swept away the maple leaves with his hands and found a door handle. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled open the secret door. There was a stairway leading deeper underground. He jumped in and shut the door above him. He walked down the stairs and stopped as his feet reached the floor. "I think this is the right place. No one could find us here", he flicked his lighter open, smirking viciously.

* * *

><p><span>Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York ~ 4:21 A<span>M

She put on her white short-shorts as she zipped it up. She tightened her bra and took off the towel that wrapped her hair. She snatched her black shirt and pushed in her arms backwards through the short sleeves like she was wearing a jacket. When she was about to button up her Victorian styled shirt, her door of her room's abruptly creaked open. She spun around to hide her exposing body and whispered a swear that was audible while buttoning up her shirt. The person who pushed the door open earlier, stepped in and shut the door. He swung his legs forward and was brought to stand when he was close enough the nineteen year old girl.

She turned around and was abashed to find the man was standing in front of her. She glanced up at him and curved a nervous smile in her lips. "I must have forgotten to lock the door", she let out an awkward giggle. He chuckled in the grin, "Your mistake", he went closer to her, slowly backing the girl away. She swallowed hard when her back waist hit the desk behind but then she kept her lips shut and acted like she wasn't anxious.

"You look... Beautiful today", Bobby tucked her disturbing wet brunette hair that looked like it was tied into small little braids, behind her ear. "You just bathed, eh?", added he, ogling her. Kitty nodded in the act of sucking in her own cheeks in nervous. "What are you doing here?", she changed the subject. "How bad it is if I couldn't visit my friend", he stared into her desirable eyes. Fire kissed her cheeks when she noticed his seductive gaze. He knew what was she thinking and so, he got closer with his palms settled next to her hips on the desk.

**Their bodies met.**

Her heart pounded fast with a butterfly flying around in her stomach. Her mind started to overwhelm with lust. She hadn't had _fun_ with him in bed and same went to him with her. She wished she could lose her innocence to him earlier before he loses his memory. She never felt it was a waste for loving him for five years although, she found out that he was reborn and will never remember whose heart he had stolen. She loved him and was still in love with him.

She thought it was odd for him to barge in in a sudden and attacked her using his flirting tactics. He couldn't remember her, though, he didn't even have a crush on her since he woke up from coma. Or did he? Anxiety swam through her blood like wildfire.

He leaned his face closer to hers until their noses were touched. She caught his eyes were staring down at her lips. Her eyes were softened. Her jumping heart went calm. She closed her eyes as his cold breath ran down her lips, swiftly. Their mouths were gawped, slightly. Their lips were tempting to get touched. Her warm breath made their lips wet. Her heart exploded into fireworks when she felt his body was pressed against hers. He, abruptly pulled away his hands, taking a step behind. His wonderful gaze faded away. His face expression changed more to friendly. She blinked her eyes, "Is something wrong?", her voice was low as a whisper. "How was it?", he asked. She frowned a bit, "I don't get you" "The flirt", he replied her simply. "It was amazing", she bit her lower lip, shyly. "That's really good to know", he had a wide grin. He slipped his hands into his pockets and wouldn't stop shifting his position of standing. He seemed to look excited. "And I wonder why would you stop the show?", she tilted her head to the side with an alluring stare. He chuckled in amusement, "I'm planning to flirt with Lukina. She's damn pretty" "Oh...", she turned her head to look away. To her, it was really embarrassing.

"But she's got a guy already", she told him, fixing her eyes upon him. He snickered, "Have you seen her guy walking around with her? Holding hands or something?", he smirked. She nodded once, "Whatever you say", she said stuttered. She couldn't bare the shyness. "Do you think the flirt would go well on her?", Bobby asked. She shrugged, "I think so". She felt ashamed but was brokenhearted at the meantime. "So, are you going anywhere today? You might not gonna miss this chance", he smiled, showing his teeth. "I know it's Saturday but I'm not going anywhere, sadly", she forced a grin, folding her arms. "Hmm...", he glared down at his wristwatch. "Uh... I gotta go. See you around", he messed up her hair with a taunting smirk before walking out from her room and closed the door.

Bitter silent filled her. It was embarrassing. Why would he do that to her? He had used her for _practicing_. He seemed to treat her like a doll. She had feelings too. It was cruel, she thought. She let out an exasperated sigh.

Bobby had totally changed.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the wonderful reviews. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Location: Rhodope Mountains, Greece - 5:49 PM

"You're a chess eater", the white haired man with a young face smirked at the woman full of tattoos on her skin sitting across the chess table. She snickered, "Third round?" "No, thanks", he smiled in amusement, standing on his feet and running off fast like a lightning. She shook her head and tittered, compiling the metal chess pieces on the table in front of her. A while later, an old man came over and sat on the empty chair opposite to her. He rested his back against the chair, "You won again, Callisto" "Yeah, I did", she nodded once. "Honestly, your son isn't a good player, Erik", added her, hiding her giggle. Magneto had a small smile, "He may be a bad player but he never gives up", he replied her. Callisto placed the last chess piece in the corner of the chess table with a slight grin in her face, "That's really true". Magneto had a slow nod. It took a few seconds for him to start a new conversation with her, "Will you leave the Brotherhood?". "Absolutely, not. Why did you ask?", Callisto frowned. "Since I've lost my power", he answered. Callisto snorted, "I won't. Brotherhood will never fall", she showed her vicious grin while standing up. "Trust me", she added her words before she walked away.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He brought his own back forward to lean his elbows against his knees. He wished the bullets weren't permanent-cures. He came to Warren Worthington Jr.'s building to stop the sells. He knew it was harsh to destroy the office but he didn't care... He clamped his hands together. He gazed down at the chess pieces underneath his chin. He stretched an arm out towards a Queen chess piece and pointed his index finger at it. He had a deep frown with his eyes kept straining at it.

The chess piece fell over without his touch.

* * *

><p><span>Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York ~ 7:39 PM<span>

She stood on her toes to fetch a tin of chocolate powder from the cabinet above her. She poured a smoking water from a flask into the mug that she held in her hand. She made herself a hot chocolate. She usually did that before sleeping. It was her routine. She stirred the drink, changing the color darker into pure chocolate.

"I always wonder how could your hair be white as Storm's", a voice was heard from behind. She spun around to look at the owner of the voice. Her frightened eyes were softened as she saw him."You scared me, Bobby", she sighed in relief. He cackled, "Really?" She rolled her eyes in a playful way, "Yeah". He was leaning against the dining table positioned in the middle of the kitchen. He had a jeering grin, "Sorry, my lady", he said in a taunting tone. She let out a soft giggle before sipping on her drink. "You didn't answer me yet", he reminded her. She raised her eyebrows, pointing at her own hair, "Oh, my weird hair? It came from my power. Healing power is like clean and always flawless or whatsoever you want to call it. Humans thought I was an alien just because I'm _so_ white. My hair, my skin and grey eyes that looked ghastly", she started to think her mutation wasn't impressive.

He moved his arms backwards and rested his palms on the table behind his waist, "You are an alien, Lukina" "See?", she tilted her head with an annoyed face expression. "You are foreign and I like that", he gave her a charming smile. His enticing smile made her lips drew into a simper. It melted her heart easily. "Thanks", she rubbed her palms together as her cheeks turned scarlet. "I would like to know your codename", she finished her drink. "Iceman", he replied her. "Yours?", he inquired. "I think I'm codenaming myself... Ivory", she shrugged. She wasn't sure. "Ivory? Sweet", he folded his arms while smirking. "Is it?", she asked him. "Yeah, it is", he nodded once, offering her a convincing grin.

Kitty Pryde entered the kitchen, giving the two a beaming smile. They returned the smile and unexpectedly dispersed right away. Kitty made her way towards the kitchen counter and took a packet of biscuits. She felt sad even more when they seemed to get rid of her. She took a bite of the biscuit as the packet was torn by her. She knew the conversation between Bobby and Lukina. She heard it all clearly. To her, the eavesdropping wasn't worthless.

She knew Bobby will never had feelings for her.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the wonderful reviews. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Location: Rhodope Mountains, Greece - 3:45 PM

"Are you sure your power is coming back?", the white haired man named Pietro, asked his father in disbelief while walking next to him. His father didn't give him a reply until they met a rusted car. His father stretched his arm out towards the car and spontaneously, the door was taken out without his touch. It floated in the air for a second then, it dropped. His son was stunned with what just happened before his eyes. "You've been repeating that question for so many times, son", he turned to look at Pietro. His son's lips drew into a big grin.

* * *

><p><span>Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York ~ 9:27 PM<span>

He made his way out from the room in boredom. He didn't make a step after shutting the door behind him. He slipped both of his hands into his pockets. He looked down the stairs that headed towards the hall. Not a youngster wandered around, he noticed. Almost everything was dark and the mansion was silent that the lonely night was accompanied by cricket sounds. He thought about where he should hang out in. He didn't need another glass of milk, not a suitable time to read, stepping on the grass was an always... He counted. What was new on the television was what he wanted to know. He walked down the stairs.

Bobby was in a grey shirt matched with his plaid shorts. He flopped his body into the couch as he met the ill-lighted living-room. He snatched the remote control from the coffee table and switched the television on. While flipping through channels, another man in about his age popped out from the dark. "Counting sheeps won't help me", the man sat on a sofa positioned in the corner of the couch. Bobby finally stopped pushing on the button, "Same here", he replied his own friend with a nod. They decided to watch a movie called The Last Exorcism.

The credits moved upwards, swiftly with the soundtrack in the background. "Caleb wasn't a good guy", said the man who sat on the sofa. The sitter of the couch agreed with his eyes still reading the credits shown. Abruptly, a glass was bumped onto another. They both immediately turned their heads towards the noise came from the kitchen nearby. Their wide eyes went calm when they found out a girl pouring some juice into her glass. The sofa's sitter rolled his eyes to fix on the television back again while Bobby kept his eyes stuck on the girl.

In just a while, his friend switched the square-shaped machine off though, they didn't need to read the credits all of them, really. Bobby didn't splutter a word from his mouth since the television was switched off. He looked like he was runic by a witch. His friend wondered what was he thinking about and so he chose to follow Bobby's gaze. He glanced back at Bobby with his eyebrows raised, "Caught you staring" Bobby blinked his eyes for once, "No. I was just thinking of her" His friend's face expression turned grim. "I meant I feel sorry for her that I couldn't remember how the relationship went before the accident", Bobby shifted his position of sitting.

His friend leaned his body forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "You guys were a happy couple. Plus, never heard of _breaking-up_ rumors of both of you". Bobby listened to his friend as his eyes traveled down her beautiful legs. "You should get back with Kitty", his friend added. Bobby glimpsed at him, "I have this special feeling towards Lukina" "Then be with her, man. I'm not your love guru", his friend got up on his feet, "You gotta choose what you want. Just gonna offer you an advise that it'd break Kitty's heart if she finds out you're going out with the Ukrainian babe", he continued before leaving. Bobby rested his back against the couch and tossed his head backwards to gaze the ceiling. Lukina crossed his mind for almost all the time while Kitty to him, she was just a best friend. His eyebrows curved into a deep frown of confusion.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the wonderful reviews. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York ~ 8:39 AM

The door was knocked for thrice before the knob twisted from the outside, it creaked open. She, who was sitting in her bed reading her favorite novel, tilted her head up to see a man shutting the door behind as he walked in. "Hey, am I bothering you?", the man walked towards the bed with his hands in his jeans pockets. She offered a warm smile, "Nope, not at all", she bookmarked her novel and placed it on the side table. He sat in the bed in front of her, "How are you doing?", he asked with a smirk. She nodded once, "I'm doing great, could be better. And yourself?" "I'm doing good", he paused for a while and continued, "Do you mind if I take you out on walk?" "Of course, not", she beamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Location: Rhodope Mountains, Greece - 3:41 PM

He handed a metal rod towards Magneto, "Impress us", Pyro smirked, sarcastically. Their leader took it, carefully. With palms facing the sky, he rested the metal rod in his hands. He examined it, intensely and seconds later, his arms were held upwards as the metal rod arose high in the invisible air. He twisted his wrists to face the palms to the floor and clenched his fists. The metal rod slowly bent itself and it was broken in two. When he spread his arms wide, the metal rod was duplicated into hundreds. His followers were flabbergasted by the return of Magneto's power.

* * *

><p><span>Location: The Lake, Westchester County - 8:58 AM<span>

He bent down to pick up some pebbles, "Have you heard about stone throwing?", he stood up straight and handed her a pebble. She took it, "Yeah, are you good at throwing it?", she stared down at the clear water near to their feet. "I'm an expert", he said in proud. "Do you know how to throw it?", he inquired. "For real?", she laughed, faintly, "I'm so bad at it", she added. He gave her a pleasant grin, "Here, watch this", he threw away the pebble from his hand towards the lake's water with style and the pebble smoothly bounced on the water like a ball bouncing on a hard floor. Her eyes were widen in awe, "Oh, my God, that was amazing", she jumped, repeatedly as the pebble sank down. He laughed a bit, "I can show you how" She smiled, broadly, "Please?" He took the pebble from her hand and explained about the throw before he threw it forward to the lake, expertly.

"Okay, let me try", she snatched a new hidden pebble from the grass. She squinted her eyes and swung her arm towards the lake, letting the pebble flew straight above the water without bouncing on it and immediately, it splashed into the water. "Aww, I didn't make it", she pouted, playfully. He patted on her shoulder, lightly while cackling, "Maybe next time. I'll take you here again soon. I'll be your teacher. It's not easy to be an advanced, you know", he fist bumped her. "You're right", she agreed. They decided to walk through the path made of concrete beside the pool of lake. "Would you date King Kong?", he abruptly asked. She laughed, "Of course, not!" "A friend of mine told me you had a crush on him", he snickered. She snorted, playfully, feeling ashamed, "I'm not having. I had", she nudged him in the arm in a playful way. He chortled, "Okay, let's picture this... What if you had kids with him?"

They burst out laughing while walking by the beautiful lake. "I don't want to picture that!", she couldn't hold back the titter that escaped her lips. "You're good at jokes", she said with a taunting smile in her face. He chuckled, "Really?" She turned her head to look at him, who was walking next to her, "Yeah, really", she nodded once, grinning. She thought he wouldn't be a joker anymore since the accident. How sweet to know that he was still friendly around her. "Well, thanks. I take that as a compliment", he showed his charming smile before taking her wrist and sat himself on the grass, pulling her down, gently. They both sat next to each other with their legs crossed, facing the exotic lake. Together, they gazed at the amazing scenery before their eyes. It was a comfortable silence when Bobby suddenly spoke up, "I'm sorry, Kit" She let out a soft giggle, "For what?" "For forgetting about our relationship", he said with a guilty feeling in him.

She frowned, slightly and shifted her position of sitting to face him, "Why do you need to be sorry? It wasn't even your fault" He changed his position to face her as well, "Didn't you notice I was ignoring you, busy hitting on the Ukrainian girl?" She looked down in her laps, keeping her lips sealed. "I just wanted to tell you...", he paused for a moment to lean his body forward, holding her hands in his then rested his elbows on his knees, "I would like to be the _old_ Bobby. I want to bring back what he used to do and stuffs and... I would like to remember you", he explained as he squeezed her hand, tightening the grip. Kitty couldn't arrange words to speak. She didn't know how to start. He tilted his head to the side to see her face covered by her pretty hair, "What do you say?", he asked her with a faint tone in his voice. She swallowed hard before holding her head up to look into his eyes. Her lips slowly curved into a simper. She never thought that this would happen. Her eyes were sparkling brightly in blissfulness and she nodded once as in 'yes'. Bobby gave her a seraphic grin and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

This was the best day she ever had in her life.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention: Sorry for the late publish. I was busy. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Location: X-Mansion - Westhester, New York

"Anything else he likes to do?", he walked through the dorm way together with her by his side. She let out a faint giggle, "Enough for today" "I don't wanna stop", he chuckled. She thought about what Bobby used to do and say while fixing her eyes on her walking feet. Unexpectedly, the memorable moments she had with him crossed her mind. Her laughing eyes turned bleak, rapidly. Her face expression changed somber. She didn't notice her speed of walking was slower than Bobby, who was excited to know more about the _old_ him. She was left behind.

He stopped his steps as he thought he was walking in hurry. He spun around, "Sorry, I was too fast", he grinned. She looked up at him, "No, I was supposed to say sorry for walking too slow", she wore a fake smirk in her face before jogging forward to stand in front of him. "He likes to play baseball", she added, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow with an amused grin, "That was the first thing you told me a week ago" Kitty rolled her shoulders, "Think that's it. You _know_ him now", she replied him simply. He had an awkward small laugh, "I don't think that's it", he said in distrust. Day by day, he asked her about the _old_ Bobby and his questions were getting even more serious since he wanted to know deeper and it frustrated Kitty. When Kitty was about to answer him, he cut her off, "You never told me about our relationship" Shyness glowed in her face. However, she never wanted to talk about it. She didn't want to remember but it was hard for her to forget. If she told him so, nothing would change. She couldn't force him to love her and never will. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I don't think this is working", she stared into his pale eyes with a slight frown in her eyebrows.

Bobby blinked his eyes once, "What do you mean?" She took a deep breath and let it out while saying, "I don't think by telling you all these would bring the memory back" Bobby's eyebrows curved into a deep frown, "Hey, I don't believe that" "Well, I do. You're reborn, don't you get it?", her voice was trembling. Bobby could tell that she was hiding the tears in her eyes and was giving up. He held her by the shoulders with gentle, "Listen, we can try" She wrapped her fingers around his wrists and brought his hands down while shaking her head once, "Moira will never tell a lie, Bobby" He sighed, "I know but there's hope, Kitty" She glanced down at her feet and shook her head as she tugged on her own hair with both of her hands. "I want to help you and please, I need your help. I want to be the original Iceman again", he begged her. "I'm sorry, Bobby", she ran her fingers through her hair, holding her head up to see his face, "But I can't", she added her words before turning to walk away.

Bobby let out an exasperated sigh. He knew Kitty needed some time but he thought his help wasn't appreciated. He walked towards his room along with his upset heart.

**(To Be Continued...)**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review. :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the wonderful reviews. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York - 4:40 A.M

_They wish to cure us. But I say to you, **we** are the cure! The cure for that infirm, imperfect condition called "Homo sapiens"! They have their weapons... We have ours. We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed! And if any mutants stand in our way, we will use this poison against them! We shall go to Alcatraz Island, take control of the cure, and destroy its source! And then, nothing can stop us!_

Logan switched off the television.

"This was unexpected", Professor Xavier said with a low tone in his voice. "The cure wasn't good enough", Ororo folded her arms, glancing down at the bald man next to her. "Thought it was permanent", Bobby spoke up. "Then, his power is so strong", Logan looked at Bobby with a serious frown in his eyebrows.

* * *

><p><span>Heading to Alcatraz Island - 7:02 A.M<span>

Not a word was spluttered from the mutants' mouth. Only silence filled the air since they stepped onto the jet's floor. Sitting on the seats in their stunning mutant suits with an uneasy feeling. Wary faces were clearly shown. Worried and anxious. Bad thoughts started to linger around their mind. Kitty Pryde let out a shuddering sigh with her head tossed backwards, gazing up at the Blackbird's ceiling. Bobby Drake turned his head to the side to glimpse at her, who was sitting quite near to him, "It's gonna be alright" She turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile as a reply. She knew he tried to calm her but somehow, it didn't work. She started to think of her family. Especially, her mom, who was in Illinois alone. She wished she could have one last hug from her mom earlier before she went to the battle. A call wasn't enough. The word _death_ crossed her mind. She looked aside through the round window next to her.

* * *

><p><span>Location: Alcatraz Island - 9:32 A.M<span>

As their soles were pressed against the battle floor, they found an army of mutants taking their stance. They were Brotherhood. The evil team was standing not too far from them, showing off their powers, waiting to attack. X-Men's Omegas aligned as Wolverine told them to. The soldiers that were the cure-shooters, all of them stood by X-Men. Plastic machine-guns were in their hands, steadily. Wolverine looked aside to Shadowcat to know if she was ready since she was the youngest. Shadowcat gave him a nod before they both turned to look straight at their enemies.

**"Ambush!"**, Magneto yelled.

* * *

><p><span>Location: X-Mansion's Cemetery Place - Westchester, New York - 3:07 P.M<span>

She stepped on the green grass and strolled over to the tall grey stones that aligned, perfectly. Two beautiful white roses were gripped in her hands. She stood in front of the first gravestone which was from the left. She read the name that was carved on the stone, 'Scott Summers' Her heart withered when she thought of him, who was like a brother to her. Scott's death was unexpected. He had sacrificed himself for the battle. The way Scott was killed by the vicious Brotherhood was unforgettable. Of course, he was killed before Kitty's eyes. But, she was proud that X-Men won the battle. She crouched down to place one of the roses at the grave and stood back up to move on to the next grave. 'Jean Grey' How beautiful it was to see a couple buried next to each other. Logan had made her wish came true; to kill her. For his lover's sake, he didn't want her to suffer with the Phoenix inside. Kitty bent down to rest the last rose at Jean's grave.

As she brought herself up to a stand, "I came here to visit them too", a familiar voice was heard from behind. She looked back over her shoulder and saw her close friend, Bobby. He walked towards her and stopped his steps when he was next to her. Kitty gave him a weak smile before gazing back at the graves. He settled down a rose at each of the tombs. "Everything happened in a blink", he said. She let out a deep sigh without an answer. He glanced at her when he didn't get a reply, "I know how you feel, you know", he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and a tear rolled down on her cheek, gently; She couldn't bare it. He gave her a tender friendly kiss at the head with a slight frown in his eyebrows. Then, he glimpsed down at the gravestones and said, "May they rest in peace"

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>To Reviewers: I edited the 13th Chapter and I explained why Scott and Jean died. Sorry for the <em>not good<em> chapter :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York - 2:39 P.M

**Months After**

She lost her boyfriend then, she lost her _brother_... Who else now? She sat down on the bench and threw a face towel around her neck after wiping off her sweat. The sadness didn't fade away. It just couldn't. Sweet moments she had with Bobby and Scott overwhelmed her mind. She set her eyes upon the weight training machine that she used earlier while thinking of her life that may be miserable. Well, it was miserable, already. She had an emotional journey of life, she thought. It hurt her. Her parents divorced. Her dad died, long ago. Still, she was glad to have parents that accepted mutants like her. When she met Bobby, everything seemed to change. He made her days, he was the one who killed the sorrowfulness in her. He never upset her. From best friends to lovebirds. As she heard about the accident in Russia, it crushed her heart into dusts. Her life was like a bleak rainbow, soon, beamed into colorful rainbow then, turned black. And the black rainbow was now. She realized she never had a happy ending. Happiness will never belonged to her, she guessed.

The Gym's door was knocked by knuckles of a girl. Kitty's friend twisted the knob and pushed the door open, "Hey, Kitty-cat", she walked in, shutting the door behind her. Kitty replied her with just a weak smile across her lips. Kitty's close friend, Jubilee, jogged towards the bench and sat herself down next to her friend. "How are you feeling today?", she asked with a happy smile. Kitty nodded once, "Pretty good", she rolled her shoulders. Jubilee nodded, slowly. "Are you coming tonight?", she inquired, excitedly. "To where?", Kitty tilted her head to the side. Jubilee rolled her eyes, playfully, "It's Octobeeerrr... Remember the day of ghostsss", she faked a scary tone. Kitty laughed, lightly, "The Halloween Party at the main hall?" "Yes!", Jubilee's lips were curved into a wide grin. Kitty smiled, "I'm not sure, really" Jubilee sighed in annoyance, "I hate people saying that", she pouted. Kitty raised her eyebrows, "Well, I am not sure", she giggled because of Jubilee's funny reaction.

Jubilee held Kitty's hand, "Aww, please come! Surprise them with your new costume", she winked at her friend in a playful way. Kitty chuckled, "I'll think about it" "No, just come. Tonight, don't forget", Jubilee pretended to choke Kitty with the face towel that hung around Kitty's neck, earlier. "Okay, okay. I'll come, I promise!", Kitty tittered.

* * *

><p><span>Location: X-Mansion's Hall - Westchester, New York - 8:00 PM<span>

She walked down the stairs, carefully along with the uncomfortable feeling. The crowd that filled the stairway was busy than ever. She took a deep breath and decided to phase through people. As she reached the floor, she gasped for air. It was a relief that she managed to hold her breath for a quite long time without a problem.

Jubilee caught the face of her friend who just ran out from the crowd and without wasting any time, Jubilee walked straight to her, "Kitty! Oh my gosh, you're so beautiful!", she rose her voice to fight the loud music. Kitty had a bright grin in her face, "Really? Thank you. While, you are cute tonight. I love those bunny ears in your hair!", she flattered her. Jubilee giggled, "Thanks!"

"You like to disappear, don't you?", came a voice of a teenage boy who just walked towards Jubilee from behind. Jubilee turned around and slapped her own forehead with her palm, "I told you, don't go anywhere. I just want to meet my close friend here", she reminded him. Kitty tilted her head to the side as she saw the unfamiliar face, "Who is he, Jubilee?" Jubilee turned to look at Kitty, "He's umm... Just another friend", she said, stuttered. "What?", the teenage boy who was standing behind Jubilee, raised his eyebrows in confusion."Oh, really?", Kitty gave her a taunting smirk which made Jubilee nervous. Impatient, the teenage boy took Jubilee by the wrist and dragged her out from the crowd, gently. Kitty cackled, "You didn't tell me, Jubilee!" Jubilee glanced back over her shoulder, "I'll tell you later!", she held her hand high with a wave while following her boyfriend. Kitty shook her head with an amusing smile in her lips.

He was dressed in a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a black untied tie hanging around his neck. One of his sleeves was left unbuttoned and unrolled up. Bloodstains were pretty much everywhere on his shirt. His black pants looked stunning same went to his black shiny shoes. His brown hair was neatly combed. But still, he looked such a mess.

He swung his legs forward towards a teenage girl who was standing away from the crowd in elegant black and white tootoo dress which showed off her beautiful legs. A black hat with slight glitters was worn on her head. The updo hairstyle she made for her brunette medium lengthed-hair was perfect. Her tootoo skirt was horizontally striped with white and black color. Her hands were covered with white short gloves. Her soles were pressed against her exotic black high-heeled shoes.

He stood behind the drinking girl with a knife in his hand. With quick, he stretched his arm out and threw it around her shoulder, aiming the tip of the knife to her throat, "Tell me who you are", he said with a controlled husky voice. Kitty was surprised that she nearly dropped the glass, "Bobby", she rolled her eyes in a playful manner. He laughed and brought his arm down, "Scared?" She spun around to face him, "No because I know your voice but I was surprised, though", a bright smile was shown in her face. He studied her face and his curiosity faded away when he knew she was the mime for the party. "A mime, eh? Unique", he grinned. She shrugged her shoulders, "I love mimes", she made hand gestures like a mime usually does. "So, _what_ are you? A serial killer with an obvious fake knife?", she asked. "No, I'm a lady killer", he winked at her with a seductive smirk. She let out a soft giggle, "Such a dreamer" He chuckled and stopped as he saw Lukina standing in the wide balcony not too far from them.

"I'll see you around, Kit. Have real fun", he walked, hastily towards the Ukrainian girl. Kitty turned around to see the person who he was eager to meet and felt a bit sad to know when it was Lukina. She strolled over to the wall with the juice in her hand and leaned her back against the wall as she faced the two in the balcony.

"Alone, little elf?", he stood next to her and rested his forearms on the rail. She, who was dressing like an elf, glimpsed at him with a weak smile, "Yeah, I couldn't find him. Although, he promised to meet me right after his basketball practice. An hour passed now, he's not here" He glanced at her and noticed the smile, "He'd be here soon. Trust me" "I don't believe that, Bobby. He had been ignoring me since we joined X-Men. I'm not feeling envy because of some girl that is close to him but he love hanging out with his buddies and filled his free time playing basketball more than spending time with me", she explained with a sad tone in her voice, looking down at the people walking in the garden. Bobby let out a sigh and glanced away, understanding her feeling. "Unlike you", she said. He turned his head to look at her, waiting for her to continue the words. "You're always there for me. You comfort me", she stared down at his lips. He caught her eyes looking down at his own lips. He knew what she was thinking.

Kitty stopped sipping on her drink and kept her eyes gazing at the two, intensely.

Lukina leaned in and pressed her lips against his, gently while closing her eyes. Bobby was startled and was speechless.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>imsuchanut, I read your message and I'm sorry for the late publish. I've been busy. Plus, traveling. I hope you're not mad. :P Anyways, thank you for the reviews, readers. :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Location: X-Mansion's Hall - Westchester, New York - 8:45 PM

*The Continuous

He dashed into the hall and walked, hastily through the dancing people like a fish swimming through busy seaweeds. He fixed his black thin mask that wrapped around his head which only revealed his eyes while searching for the one he loved. He wanted to be Zorro and he knew it was pretty hilarious. Though, he didn't care if people would laugh because Zorro was his favorite hero since he was young.

He glanced around and tried hard to find his partner by keeping his eyes open without a blink. He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly as he stumbled out from the crowd of dance. He, then turned his head to the side to glimpse at the balcony and found his girlfriend pulling away her lips from kissing another man he knew. His eyebrows curved into a deep frown. He doubted she was Lukina but what about her extraordinary white hair? He went a little closer to them and strained his eyes to catch Lukina's pale face. It really was her. Jealousy swam through his veins, furiously. He never expected for that to happen.

Bobby glanced back and felt uncomfortable when he knew someone was watching them from distance. He straightened up and shoved his hands into his pockets while spinning around to face the Ukrainian teenage boy. Bobby didn't know that the stranger was Lukina's _desire_ and so, Bobby gave him a warm smile, "The Zorro guy, huh?" Lukina tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before turning to see the _stranger _as well.

The familiar faced boy, took some steps forward to Bobby with a stern stare in his eyes, "Stay away from her" Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" "She's mine and never would be yours", his Ukrainian accent was audible. Bobby caught the voice, "Danilo, is it?", he arched an eyebrow. Danilo abruptly, punched Bobby in the face, causing Bobby's nose to bleed. Lukina covered her mouth with both of her hands with a scream that escaped her lips. People around them started to stare.

Bobby grunted in pain while covering his nose, "The hell?", he wiped away his blood with his white sleeve. Danilo walked forward and shoved Bobby, harshly toward the rail, "You know me. Now, to fight? Or to step aside?", he asked Bobby with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Bobby let out a slight snort from his nostrils, feeling annoyed. He, then, punched Danilo's jaw, "Listen, I don't want to fight-", he gave him another punch in the face, "But I won't let people think I'm a coward"

Danilo held his own jaw and winced in pain. Though, he drew an evil smirk on his lips, "That's more like it", he tried to hit Bobby's face with his fist and Bobby avoided the punch but when he kicked Bobby in the chest, Bobby fell over because of the strong pressure; deciding Lukina to stop the fight. "Stop it!", Lukina yelled while pushing Danilo, softly away. "You're with him now?", Danilo gave her a sharp stare in the eyes. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt", Lukina curved a deep frown on her eyebrows. Danilo faked a small chuckle, "What a cliche trick to defend your loverboy" "This is not a trick, Danilo. I don't want both of you guys to get hurt. Just stop it", Lukina tried to convince him but he ignored her.

Just right after Bobby rose up to his feet, Danilo stretched out his arm and an invisible strong force waved out through his palm, pushing Bobby's body backwards, sending him out from the balcony. "Bobby!", Lukina screamed while looking down at him, who was falling down to the ground.

As Kitty Pryde saw that, she ran toward the balcony and her eyes widened when she saw Bobby was already lying on the grass, unconscious. The mutants with various costumes started to surround Bobby like ants attacking for sugar. Kitty quickly phased her whole body from the feet, through the balcony floor; traveling herself down to the garden, carefully. Perfectly, she landed on her feet and ran forward, phasing through the crowd to kneel next to Bobby. "Bobby?", she shook him by the shoulders. She settled her eyes upon his bleeding head and tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Let us take him to the lab", some of other mutants offered.

"No, I get this!", Lukina came up from behind, running as fast as she could before kneeling down next to Bobby, as well. She placed her palm, gently on Bobby's wound and a soft white beam glowed from her hand. The wound was gone and had healed as she pulled her hand away, later but Bobby was still lying there without opening his eyes. "Wake up, please...", Kitty gripped his hand, tightly. Lukina turned to look at Kitty. She gazed into Kitty's eyes, intently. Kitty's tears weren't the usual. Bobby wasn't just a best friend to Kitty. Lukina remembered how Kitty fixed her eyes on Bobby's blue ones, everyday. And she noticed Kitty's stare was more than that. The brown eyes were trying to tell what's hiding but they just couldn't. Lukina knew there was a secret behind it.

"I'll take him to the lab", Logan suddenly, stepped in. He crouched down as he slipped an arm underneath Bobby's legs and another was slipped underneath Bobby's back; Logan, then, held him and rose up to his feet. Kitty stood up at the same time while her hand was still in Bobby's. Her tears cascaded, furiously before letting Bobby's hand go and watched Logan making his way back to the mansion.

Lukina stood up and gave Kitty a warm hug. She returned the hug, "I don't want to lose him", Kitty sobbed. With a gentle tone, Lukina said, "I know, Kitty", she smoothed down Kitty's hair, comfortingly. Kitty sniffed and settled her eyes upon the balcony and saw Danilo was still standing there. Danilo's face expression was terrible. He was so scared, she could tell. As Kitty gave him a frown, Danilo took a few steps back and ran away.

* * *

><p><span>Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York - 6:02 A.M<span>

He inhaled a deep breath and let it out, slowly. He drew in a slight frown on his eyebrows as he opened his eyes wide. He traveled his eyes around the room. This is his room, he confirmed. He turned to look at the person lying next to him when he felt a light movement on his right arm. The brunette haired young woman; he really knew her. She was sleeping, soundly with her head resting on his shoulder. He decided not to wake her up but sat up, slowly. Though, the brunette's sleep was interrupted by his obvious movement. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers before looking up at the man sitting next to her, "Bobby", she gave him a soft smile, "How are you feeling?", she continued her words. His frown disappeared, "Quite good", he returned the smile while staring into her eyes then, he frowned back again a moment later, removing the smile, as well, "Where's Professor? Is he fine?", he asked while swinging his legs out from the blanket and got off of the bed.

She had a slight frown in confusion and sat up, "He is fine", she got off of the bed, too. "Where are the others? Kurt, Storm?" he suddenly sounded panic and made his way out from the room, "Tell me they are safe", he turned to his left and walked, hastily toward the stairs; A reason to meet his X-Men members. She ran after him as she reached out a hand to grab him by the arm, gently before standing in front of him and blocked his way, "Listen, they are safe", she held his neck with both of her soft hands while gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. His frown became soft but he was still breathing fast. "They are safe", faintly, she told him. "They are safe", she repeated as she slowly leaned her forehead and nose against his, calming him down.

They both closed their eyes.

They breathed in and out, blowing each other's lips, timidly. When his cold breath met her warm lips, it broke her heart for remembering back how they kissed. She missed kissing him. She really did.

He opened his eyes, "I want to know how I got back here, Kitty. Was I in coma or something?", he asked her, quietly. She opened her eyes and inched away, slightly from his face to look up at him, "You knew it, already, Bobby", she paused for a moment, "You're acting strange, today. Why did you ask me if Professor is fine and if Kurt and Storm are safe? While, you had a fight with Danilo and got your head badly injured, last night and there's nothing to do with Professor, Storm or Kurt", curiosity was clearly shown in her eyes. He blinked his eyes for once, "A fight with Danilo? Who is he?" "He's that Ukrainian guy, Bobby. Don't you know him?", she knitted an eyebrow. "No, I don't and I didn't have a fight with Danilo, last night. Didn't the X-Men just bring me back here from Russia?", he had a deep frown, "I must have been fainting hours ago, right? So, when did I arrive here?", he added.

Kitty put her hands down, slowly, still gazing into his eyes with her bewildered sparkling brown eyes that reflected by the morning rays - She remained silent.

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please, leave a review. :)<strong><br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Virgins]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the wonderful reviews! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York - 5:36 P.M

Jubilee took out a CD case from her funky sling bag with her right hand and knocked on her best friend's door for trice with another, "Kitty-kitty, open the door" "Wait up", the voice echoed from the inside. Jubilee put her right hand behind her back to hide the CD case. A moment later, the knob was twisted before the door was pulled open by a sweet looking brunette, "Hey, what's up?", the owner of the room asked Jubilee. "Guess what?", Jubilee had a bright smile. "Rumors?", she asked Jubilee, randomly. Jubilee's glowing face turned grim, "Wrong"

"Then, what?"

"Guess, again"

"I want you to surprise me", Kitty folded her arms across her own chest while smirking at Jubilee. Jubilee slowly, stretched her right arm out to show the CD case before Kitty's brown eyes, "Tada!", her lips were drawn into a wide smile that showed off her teeth. Kitty's eyes were widened in disbelief, "Oh, my God. I've been looking for this video game, everywhere!", she took the case away from Jubilee's hand, gently, "Is this real?", Kitty added, flipping the CD case to read the plot behind. "Yes, Kat. You're not dreaming", Jubilee joked and let out a soft giggle. Kitty looked up at her best friend and her lips were formed into a beaming grin, "I love you so freaking much! Thank you!", Kitty gave Jubilee a tight hug. Jubilee returned the hug, tighter and replied, "Nah, it's nothing", she chuckled. Kitty pulled her arms away and started to admire the video game's CD case, "Tonight in my room, after dinner, you and me", she gave Jubilee a sarcastic smile. Jubilee shook her head while laughing, "Whatever you say, Kitty"

Their gleaming face expressions changed simultaneously when they saw Lukina was walking closer to them. "Evening", Kitty offered Lukina a warm smile as Lukina walked by. The white haired Ukrainian turned her head to Kitty and returned a weak smile, "Good evening, Kitty", she then, looked down to her walking feet and went to her own room, which was nearby.

She turned her gaze away from Lukina to Kitty, "I feel so sorry for her, though. Her cheerless face never changed since we all heard Danilo was thrown into the jail", Jubilee told Kitty in a low tone of voice after hearing Lukina's door was softly closed. "Me too", Kitty nodded for once in sympathy. A sudden silence was filled between them for a little while before Jubilee spoke up, "So, uh... I have to go", she gave her best friend a peck on the cheek and walked off. "Thanks again for the video game", Kitty waved her hand, slightly. Jubilee glanced back over her shoulder and gave Kitty a playful wink as she kept walking forward. Kitty watched her best friend leave, keeping the gleaming smile on her lips.

"Oh, Moira", Kitty just remembered. She planned to meet Moira MacTaggert at the lab to ask some curious questions about Bobby Drake. She jogged back into her room to keep the CD case in her drawer before walking out and shut the door behind. She swung her legs, hastily toward the stairs that would lead her down to the lab.

As she skipped the last stair, she made a turn and headed straight to the lab. She let out a deep breath when she met the lab's door, "Professor MacTaggert?", she knocked her knuckles on the door, lightly. "Come on in", Moira's voice was heard. Kitty pushed the door open and entered the room, slowly. "Good evening, Professor", Kitty closed the door while offering Moira a pleasing grin. Moira, who was flipping through pages of a thick book, stopped to return the grin, "Good evening, Miss Pryde" "So...", Kitty went over and butted on a stool next to where Moira was standing. "What happened to Bobby, exactly?", Kitty continued her words.

Moira sat on another stool across Kitty, "He hit his head at the same spot. It was because of the accident that he suddenly changed and... I asked him some questions" "Such as...?", Kitty tilted her head to the side. "I asked him if he still remembers the names of his relatives, where was he born at, how did he find out his powers, how did he get recruited into the X-Men and Kitty, I was surprised to know that he remembers all of them", Moira explained with a wide grin across her lips. Kitty's eyes were widened, "Wow...", she let out an awkward chuckle "It's... Miracle", she added, showing her gleaming smile to Moira. "Want to know what's more miracle?", asked Moira, lifting one of her eyebrows with a slight smile on her lips. Kitty nodded but remained silent; impatiently, waiting for Moira's words to be spluttered. "He remembers you. He knows who you are to him", Moira finished her sentence.

Kitty blinked her eyes for once in distrust, "Did you mean that he still loves me?" Moira rolled her shoulders, "Well, I guess you need to figure it out by yourself", she smirked at Kitty in a playful manner. Kitty leaned forward and gave Moira a quick hug, "Thank you", she offered Moira a bright smile before walking out from the lab. She glimpsed down at her wrist watch. It was dinner time and so, she went straight to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span>Location: X-Mansion - Westchester, New York - 6:45 P.M<span>

*After Dinner

Right after she stepped out from the kitchen, she ran toward the stairs that led up to the second floor where Bobby's room was situated. Her heart was pounding fast in excitement. Her happy face expression was clearly shown. Though, she felt a little nervous to know his answer.

She climbed up the stairs, hastily but carefully until she reached Bobby's room. Before she could even knock the door with her knuckles, the door was pulled open by the man she really wanted to meet. The man was topless with only his dark jeans on. His hair was neatly brushed and his face was looking fresh. He just took a shower, for sure. His enticing blue eyes met her gorgeous ones, "Kitty? What are you doing here?", he gave her a pleasant smile.

"Was about to knock on the door and visit my best friend", Kitty tilted her head while, keeping the sweet smile on her lips. "I thought I was more than a best friend to you", Bobby let out a small amusing laugh, "Well, you may enter, Miss Pryde", he added, widening the door. _I thought I was more than a best friend to you - _The sentence echoed in her mind and curiosity appeared. "Uh... Were you about to go somewhere?", asked she. "I thought of taking a walk but, -...", he shrugged his shoulders, "Spending my time with you is more interesting", he continued and grinned. She giggled, softly and stepped into the room.

"Room is a bit messy, likewise", he shut the door. "Nah, it's fine", she walked over to his bed and sat herself down in the bed. He walked toward her and collapsed on the bed, "What's new?", he rested his head in her laps. She was a bit surprised with his unexpected moves but then, she replied him with a calmed tone, "I got a new video game from Jubilee", she set her eyes upon his. "Oh? That's great", his lips formed into a smirk while, his eyes were fixing on hers. She, slowly stretched an arm out for her fingers to reach his brown hair and ran them, gently through his hair, "What's new with you?", it shattered her heart for remembering how she used to smooth his hair. "What's new with me? Hmm...", he propped up a leg, thinking. "I missed you", he took her hand that was busy ruffling his hair and gave a peck on her knuckle, "That's my answer", he added. She blinked her eyes for once in doubt. It took a moment for her to reply him, "I missed you too", she gave him a slight smile.

"Did you know the name 'Katherine' means 'Virgin' in Greek?", he suddenly asked, showing her his sly smile. "You've asked me that, a long ago", she let out a slight giggle, "And don't you mean, 'Pure'?", she lifted an eyebrow while, smiling. He chuckled, "Aren't they sharing the same meaning?" "Well, yes but I prefer 'Pure'", she had a smirk. "I prefer 'Virgin' because... You are one", he winked at her in a playful manner. She had a laugh, "It doesn't make any sense", she pinched his cheek, playfully but gently. "Hey, it does to me", he chuckled, again. She tittered, softly. He had totally changed into old him, she thought. Or, did he? She stared into his eyes and figured that it was the perfect time to ask the curious question.

She swallowed, hard, "Do you love me, Bobby?", finally, she spluttered the question. He raised both of his eyebrows, "Of course, I do", he sat up and faced her. She turned to look to her side where Bobby was sitting, "Really?", asked she, again with a soft frown in her eyebrows. He let out a quiet sigh, "Listen, I heard and know I had been an idiot for about five months, ago and I didn't even have a crush on you, since the accident but now... I've returned. The real Iceman is back", he explained with a soft tone of voice. "So, I do love you... Really", he added his words and scooted closer to her. Her frown disappeared, spontaneously. It was hard for her to believe that it was actually, happening.

She changed her position of sitting to face him and gazed into his eyes, carefully, "You could never know how much I've missed you", she placed her palm on his cheek and caressed it. He brought his face closer to hers and lightly, he leaned his forehead against hers, "And you could never know how much you mean to me, Kitty... I love you", he dropped his gaze to her lips and held her neck with one of his hands. She traveled her eyes down to his mouth as she felt his cold breath touching her warm lips, "I love you too, Bobby", she leaned forward, slowly and pressed her lips against his in tender. He returned the faint kiss and curved his own eyebrows into a frown of pleasure.

Enjoying the wonderful moment, she almost forgot about her date with Jubilee. She opened her eyes, noticing the clock on the wall and inches slightly away from his lips, "It's seven so, uh... I'm playing the video game with Jubilee. She must be searching for me" "You could play it, later and she could wait", he offered her a sly smirk. She snickered, "That is called cheating" "I mean, don't you want to _waste_ some time with me, tonight?", he locked his eyes on her brown ones. His alluring eyes and seductive smile were too strong for her to resist. She rolled her eyes, letting out a quiet small laugh and decided to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. . .

**~ The End ~**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave a review. :D<p> 


End file.
